


A Practical Guide to Stealth and Evasion, as written by Armitage Hux

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux actually breaks the rules, Hux has daddy issues, Hux through the ages, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, at least when it comes to getting some, but nothing explicit so don't worry, kind of slice of life I guess, teenagers getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rules are made to be broken, and the one about fraternization holds the top of the list</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Guide to Stealth and Evasion, as written by Armitage Hux

The knowledge is handed down from one generation of cadets to the next. Patrol routes, timed down to the second. Which corridors and rooms are outfitted with cameras and how to get around them, if necessary. Names of those among the personnel who might be lenient towards the nighttime proclivities of the students. 

Hux has memorized it all. Not only is he among the top of his class, he is also very determined and goal-oriented once he has set his mind to something. 

Tonight's goal is finally losing his virginity to Malcor, a scruffy-haired senior cadet and great kisser. Getting to the maintenance room was no problem at all, and it takes them all of ten minutes before they're in each other's pants. Hux has his lips and teeth latched onto Malcor's shoulder, in part to muffle his groans and whines, but mostly because Malcor's skin is soft and warm and tastes like cinnamon. He is almost painfully hard, and if Malcor isn't going to fuck him soon he's going to lose his mind. 

It's understandable that neither of them has been keeping track of the time, and they're probably louder than they should have been. 

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR IS GOING ON HERE???”

Both of them freeze like a Harra in the searchlights for a few seconds before scrabbling to pull up their pants while simultaneously putting some distance between them, as if that could disguise what it was that was going on here. Hux even tries to get his hair back into something that doesn't look like someone has been messing it up for the last few minutes. 

An answer is neither expected nor necessary. 

“Both of you will report to the Commandant first thing in the morning.”

No. Hux feels his stomach drop right down to his feet, and his blood turns to ice. No, no, no. This is something the Instructors deal with, it happens all the time, everyone knows it, this doesn't warrant a visit to the Commandant's office, this is not something his father needs to hear about.

“Please, Sir...”

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS, CADET? NOW GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!”

Hux snaps his mouth shut. Don't make it worse. Still, he can't keep his body from quaking, and even though it's probably a bad idea, Malcor reaches over and quickly squeezes his hand.

During next day's evening meal, Malcor slides onto the bench next to him.

“How are you holding up?”

Hux shrugs, then winces because the movement hurt his ribs. There's a huge bruise blooming all over his left side, and a few smaller ones on his back and stomach, all hidden away neatly by his uniform. Not that anyone would care. Everyone knows better than to question the Commandant's methods, especially when it comes to his son. 

“I'm sorry, Armie,” Malcor mutters, and his hand brushes Hux's knee underneath the table. 

“Don't be,” Hux says, and he means it. Then, he grins: “Try again when I'm better?”

Malcor laughs: “Sure. But I'm bringing a watch.”

–

Fraternization is, of course, strictly forbidden on any and all First Order starships and bases. And it's not as if no one cares. Rules and Regulations are to be upheld at all times, and no one will be quicker to remind you of that fact than Second Lieutenant Hux. 

Except maybe if your name is Nya. Nya, with her brown hair, dark eyes and breathless laugh that tinkles like wind chimes next to his ear. Nya, whose body is more beautiful than anything Hux has ever seen outside of a holo. 

Not that circumventing the fraternization rule is easy. Their off times rarely overlap, with him on the bridge and her in engineering, and because of accommodation restraints, the younger officers have to share rooms. 

“You've got to ask yourself,” Nya says with a grin, her accent smoothing out the words, “why that rule even exists. I haven't seen you in days!” 

“Mhm,” Hux replies, nipping at the spot where her jaw flows into her long neck, hands busy trying to open those blasted buttons on her shirt. He doesn't want to talk. He hasn't seen her in days, and Nya is far, far ahead of him, her hands sliding over the skin of his flanks. 

It's a good thing that this class of ship has so many crawlspaces, and that Nya can access all of them. The benefits of being friends with benefits with an engineer. Because that's what they are. They aren't a couple. Hux has no time for any kind of actual attachment. He is pursuing his path to command with a determination that has several senior officers keeping an eye on him, for reasons both good and bad. His star will shine brighter than any that came before, including his father's.

But right now, there's only Nya, moving beneath him with abandon, and in the end Hux has to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her moans and screams contained. No one ever patrols these corridors, but the echo in them can carry quite far. 

In the end, Hux has to break it off, because he finds himself thinking about her too much. She's a distraction, and he can't afford distractions. There's a pain in his heart, but it heals quicker than he would have expected it to, and hardly leaves a scar.

–

Kylo Ren is infuriating. He's a brat, chaos incarnate, he's the Superme Leader's pet, and Hux wants to punch him in his stupid helmet and fuck his brains out. 

He manages to do both in the span of not even one hour. His knuckles are bleeding and his hand hurts like hell, but he would rather be thrown into a pit full of Tarsian acid worms than admit that. Especially not when that annoying knight with his even more annoyingly handsome face has him on his hands and knees, fucking him hard enough that Hux is seeing more stars than he ever has through the windows of the bridge. 

Anyone could walk in on them at any moment, but Hux doesn't care because even if Ren doesn't choke or decapitate them, Hux is simply going to throw them out of the next airlock. He's the General in command of all of the First Order's troops, he can fuck who he wants when he wants and where he wants. Including the Supreme Leader's golden boy. 

Still, after a while, he tends to make adjustments to the patrol routes on certain occasions, because they've developed a pattern, one that is mostly fueled by adrenaline. But lately, it seems that there's something else creeping in. Though he definitely does not miss the presence of Kylo Ren whenever the knight is away on some secret mission or whatever else he does when he's not staying on the Finalizer, annoying Hux to no end. 

No. Definitely not. It's just coincidence that Hux notices that these patrol routes seem rather inefficient a day before Ren's shuttle is scheduled to arrive, and adjusts them accordingly.


End file.
